Leena's Goodbye to Fallen Love
by La Hellion
Summary: Leena lets go of a special someone...


Leena's Goodbye to Fallen Love  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena Toros stood with her hands balled into fists at her side. Tears of anger, grief, and fallen love streaked her face. Bit had walked in so casually with his arm draped around the waist of a little blonde tramp. She wanted to scream and become invisible. She thought he was going to be the one for sure. She was wrong. Leena knew that she could never love Bit Cloud like she used to. It was impossible for her. He had really stabbed her heart until it bled all the emotion ever felt towards him.  
  
Leena sniffled a little while longer as her mind flashed back to the prior argument they had the previous night. Bit's voice had held so much vehement that it caused Leena to cling to every fiber in her body to keep from weeping.  
  
-~*~-  
  
"Damnit, Leena! You should never have done that silly thing out there on the field. You cost us the last battle for a chance at the Royal!" boomed Bit's very angry voice.  
  
"I told you that I was sorry. I've said it until I'm blue in the face. How much more do you want me to do? Gravel at your feet?" spat Leena.  
  
"I really don't care right now. How could you have been so stupid? I'm so disappointed in you right now!" countered Bit.  
  
"You're being such a jerk, Bit Cloud! It was just a simple mistake."  
  
"If it was so simple, why did we lose the battle, Leena? I don't want to see your face right now. Better yet, I don't want you in my presence. We're done and over with!"  
  
Bit stormed away to leave Leena alone. That last sentence had sent a chilled shiver up her spine. She didn't know what to do. Should she cry? Should she be angry? Leena felt an empty goodbye seep into her heart. She was no longer Bit's girl anymore. They were over with, as simple as that. Those last five words replayed in her head until she finally fell asleep in agony.  
  
-~*~-  
  
I thought it was over, baby  
  
We said our goodbyes  
  
But I can't go a day without your face  
  
Goin' through my mind  
  
In fact not a single minute  
  
Passes without you in it  
  
Your voice, your touch  
  
Memories of your love  
  
Are with me all of the time  
  
Let me let go, baby  
  
Let me let go  
  
If this is for the best,  
  
Why are you still in my heart  
  
Are you still in my soul, let me let go  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena bit back her lip as she let out a meek greeting to Bit as he walked into the kitchen that morning. It had been two weeks and neither had spoken a word to one another. Leena really couldn't help it. She didn't know what to say to him anymore.  
  
Bit simply responded with a nod of his head and a simple "hello." He didn't want to be bothered by her at the moment. He thought he would feel grief over what he had said to her out of spite, but he didn't. Usually he would go right back to her and apologize on the spot, but he didn't feel like he needed to. This caused him to question his love for her. Were they really meant to be like they had thought so long ago?  
  
He didn't say anything else to her as he ate his cold breakfast of cereal and milk. He kept watching her over his sips of orange juice. She looked so forlorn. She wasn't her usual cheery self. He knew that he was the cause for it all. He wanted to feel remorse, but no matter how much he tried, it just wasn't happening. Leena was so heartbroken that she didn't realize that Bit was scrutinizing her. S he seemed lost in her own world of misery. Maybe they weren't meant to be, but could she still ever love someone like she had Bit? The raw emotion was still all new to her. It hurt too much to even think about it.  
  
-~*~-  
  
I talked to you the other day  
  
Looks like you made your escape  
  
You put us behind, no matter how I try  
  
I can't do the same  
  
Let me let go, baby  
  
Let me let go  
  
It just isn't right,  
  
I've been two thousand miles  
  
Down a dead-end road  
  
Let me let go, darlin', won't you  
  
I just gotta know, yeah  
  
If this is for the best,  
  
Why are you still in my heart  
  
Are you still in my soul, let me let go  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena left that night after dinner on her Hover-Cyc. She passed through the nearest city and seemed alone even though there were thousands of people around her. She didn't know what to do with her life now that Bit was out of it.  
  
She gazed at the city lights as they whizzed by. She smiled at how her love for Bit just seemed to whiz by like the lights. It caused a few tears to trickle down her cheeks as she went into a turn. Everything had happened so fast. She didn't even get the chance to enjoy it all.  
  
Leena knew that letting Bit go was for the best. She didn't know how she would ever accomplish it, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She still didn't know whether or not she could ever learn to love another. Maybe love would find her heart and be as strong like it was for Bit and her. She hoped so.  
  
-~*~-  
  
The lights of this strange city are shinin'  
  
But they don't hold no fascination for me  
  
I try to find the bright side, baby  
  
But everywhere I look,  
  
Everywhere I turn, you're all I see  
  
Let me let go, baby, won't you  
  
Let me let go  
  
It just isn't right,  
  
I've been two thousand miles  
  
Down a dead-end road  
  
Oh, let me let go darlin', won't you  
  
I just gotta know  
  
If this is for the best,  
  
Are you still in my heart,  
  
Are you still in my soul, let me let go  
  
Let me let go, let me go  
  
-~*~-  
  
"Let Me Let Go" by Faith Hill 


End file.
